


The Digital hero: X

by Potaroreader



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dr. Light and Dr. Wily appear only in the first chapter, Gen, He is Megaman, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Sword, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potaroreader/pseuds/Potaroreader
Summary: Two hundred years ago, the birth of a shining child changed everything...Since then, a civil war between the normal people, and the "quirked" raged on, resulting in a massive loss of research, making technological progress stagnant.In present time, because everyone´s focused on being a hero, no efforts were made to recover the lost data, and so, the memories of the past are forgotten... or is it?Midoriya Izuku is a child with the dream of a hero, and the smarts to make it, and one day he trips on a pile of garbage in the beach.He didn´t imagine he would stumbled into the last creation of two scientist that put hope into the future.With the help of their lost blueprints and a friend who would stick with him through thick and thin, he would become the hero who adapts every trouble: X!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku and X
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Digital hero: X

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction
> 
> I had a tought about "what if Izuku found a capsule that contains X as an AI and he uses his powers?", and that idea developed into this chapter...
> 
> I´m testing the waters here, becuase I never did this before, so I´ll be writing a couple of chapters more and see how well this go.
> 
> without further ado, let's go!

Two hundred years ago, there was an event that revolutionized society back then, that event being the bright baby, a baby who was born shining in the city of Quig Quig, China.

  
Since then, children come out with super powers, called **Quirks** , from ice control, levitation, flame control, super strength, etc.

  
At first, the entire society was in a civil war, between the "Quirked" and the "Quirkless". It was a dark stage in which many scientific advances were lost and society was stagnant.

  
Fortunately, individuals who defended the good helped stabilize the peace, and since then, a dream that everyone had once in their lives has come true.

  
Of becoming **Heroes**.

  
Currently, society openly accepts people with Quirks, and most children want to use their habilities to be heroes.

  
One of these children, however, plans on becoming a hero in a unconventional way.

  
Midoriya Izuku is a 12 year old boy who is a fan of heroes, he writes a lot of notes about every Quirk he sees and dissects it in such a way that one could mistake it for one.

  
Of course, if one didn´t know that he doesn´t have one.

  
Midoriya Izuku is part of the 20% of today's world that was born without a Quirk. And being 5% of the current generation, and although society accepts the Quirked, it can no longer be said that the same thing happens to the Quirkless.

  
Now that it's normal to have powers, society treats ordinary people with pity at best, and at worst ... well, it's a rarity to see a Quirkless adult if he wasn't from the past generation .

  
Every time Izuku declared that he was going to be a hero, they always laughed at his face, they always gave him pity faces as if he were crazy, or in Kaachan's case, an explosion in the face.

  
Kaachan became Izuku's bully ever since he got his Quirk, and Izuku never awakened his. Calling him Deku for being useless and constantly insulting every time he gets in the way, along with giving him bruises and burns.

  
But Izuku never blamed him for his injuries or burns because he knows it´s not entirely his fault, the teachers and everyone else led him to have that mentality, and he still sees his old friend deep inside him.

  
Izuku always wanted to be a hero like All Might, the number one hero and symbol of peace, who calms people down and gives them hope with his single presence and smile. His reason for being a hero is because he wants to give people that same hope.

  
Despite being Quirkless, that doesn't mean Izuku wasn´t gifted in other things.

  
His analytical skills may be comparable to that of professionals, and he is even more accurate than one would expect from a twelve-year-old, and another skill he has is inventing gadgets.

  
Izuku has an innate ability to create gadgets and make the most of materials at hand. This along with his analysis gives him hope that he can enter the best hero college in Japan: UA University!

  
UA is recognized for training the best heroes, often reaching the top 50. The most outstanding being Best Jeanist, hero number 4, with great technique and control of his Gift. Endeavor, No. 2 Hero, who values effectiveness and power, holds the record for most cases solved in a year.

  
And of course All Might, which has been number one for decades, due to its enormous power and charisma.

  
With UA in mind, Izuku, dressed in overalls, a T-shirt and work gloves, enters the Dagobah municipal beach, which was previously famous for its beauty, is now known for being little more than an illegal dump for the garbage that arrives by the currents of the sea, in search of materials.

  
"I swear I've seen that piece around here, does anyone else go around here?" Izuku muttered, a habit he could never correct.

  
"Umm, I haven't checked around, maybe I will find something" delving into the rubbish heaps, Izuku kept searching, picking up and storing loose pieces of machinery, until he reached the shore of the beach.

  
"I wonder what this beach looked like in the past, a shame no one bothers to clean it," he said absentmindedly and not paying attention to a small buried mound, he tripped and fell face first into the sand.

  
"... at least no one saw that" Izuku moaned in embarrasment, he had enough with his classmates making fun of him at school, he no longer needs a stranger to see him at that moment.

  
He brushed the sand off his clothes and hair (failing miserably at the last one) and returned to the small pile to see that he tripped.

  
Wiping it clean of sand, he saw it was some sort of shabby blue capsule, judging by scratches and dents, with a glass looking off to the side. "How strange, I never saw something like this, was it taken by the current? Puzzled and curious, he started checking the capsule, when suddenly the glass began to shine and a light began to come out that examined Izuku.

  
"W-what's going on?" backing away a little, Izuku wondered about the strange machine that was still shining, suddenly, the light scanned around and flashed twice until it went out; Izuku was going to see what happened to him when suddenly a hologram appeared out of the capsule.

  
The figure was a short man with piled-up white hair and a dense beard, tired but kind eyes, and dressed in a lab coat.  
"Testing, testing, does this work?" asked the hologram, until he stood with his hands behind his back, radiating respect and authority, and also kindness and compassion. "Greeting to whoever found this capsule, I am Doctor Light" Izuku widened his eyes; _Doctor Light? Dr. Thomas Light? One of the greatest scientists of the 21th century? I thought most of his works were lost in time and the conflict ..._

  
"If you found this capsule, then I know that I will have died long ago," Dr. Light said soberly. "You see, a few years ago, an extraordinary event occurred in which infants began to exhibit unusual powers, and people, for fear, hatred or some other unknown reason, started a civil war between ordinary people and gifted people. ”

  
"Personally, I am saddened that so much hatred is generated for something that can easily benefit society" he looked into the distance, as if imagining it, and thens shaked his head and focused again on the recording "But the opinions of an old man are not worth much in this moment. Returning to the topic, among gifted people, there is a figure that inspires fear, a criminal leader who has a Quirk with great potential, and one that can easily corrupt the user; that figure is an individual who can both steal and bestow powers, ”he said grimly, causing Izuku to shiver. _Wh-what? Steal and give Quirks? H-he can´t be serious... right?_

  
"That figure does indeed exist, and I am afraid it is behind my creations to use as weapons, I have already received some attacks in my laboratory and Doctor Wily had to take refuge here with me after he had to destroy his lab" Izuku blinked when seeing the figure of another doctor, one bald except to the sides of his head and with a bushy mustache and a angry look "I already told you Light, I'm not taking refuge with you! I came to help you and thought that it would be more favorable to be with you in your laboratory than to let someone steal my projects! ” _Dr. Albert Wily? Was the situation so bad that he decided to work with Dr. Light rather than on his own? Not much is known about him, except that he practically hated working with Dr. Light for an argument and that he was a proud man with creations with an military approach..._

  
"Alright Wily, I´m sorry, did you finish the plans and the digitization of the project?" said amused Dr. Light, who scoffed "Do you think that in these times, I would waste time arguing with you? Of course I already finished my part, now if you'll excuse me, I have to calibrate the defenses to buy you some time; I don't want all my effort to be in vain because you decide to be too slow”

  
"Okay, take care out there." He said with a small smile looking at his partner's back. “That was Dr. Wily, although before we fought over our differences, we both understood that in the current situation, we should work together. Anyway, where were we going?”

  
"Right, Wily and I are sheltering in my laboratory to make our latest invention along with undoing the rest of the plans that Wily and I worked on" This surprised Izuku, who understood that an inventor values his inventions, and that such a great duo think his creations as his children. "Surprised? I would also be in your position, but I prefer that my Robot Masters do not fall into the wrong hands, and Wily is too proud to let someone modify his… ”

  
"Anyway, I better get to the point, you could say this is a time capsule; where we keep our last legacy. This capsule houses the plans of our most important creations, as well as a small gift. ”

  
“You see, we decided that his influence is likely to continue in the future, and maybe becoming a possible king of the Underground. That is why we have created the culmination of our work. It is a device made of a material that we call Biometal, whose main function is the ability to fuse into an individual and grant him the strength of my son Rock, or better known as Megaman"said Dr. Light sadly when an image of Megaman appeared. _Wait I know him, that was one of the oldest heroes that is remembered today; in fact, he was part of a trio of heroes, made up of him, Protoman and Bass..._

  
"Technically, he and Blues were my creation, but I loved them as a son and they loved me as a father ..." Dr. Light wiped his eyes and continued "I begged them along with Roll not to go, to reconsider not going to fight to him, but I knew it was in vain, they had that determined look, and they would not forgive themselves for not going to help despite the fact that Rock hated fighting and Blues wanted to live alone... the two fell against him, and Bass barely got out there alive and is helping us defend even though he would like nothing more than make him pay, even in his badly injured state. ”

  
"In part, this capsule is their legacy and born from their heroic heart, so please, whoever finds this capsule, use our legacy for the greater good, so that our vision of a future in harmony and peace is not a dream, and that my children's efforts are not in vain”pleaded Dr. Light

  
"If you accept, you must put your right hand into the opening." As he spoke, the capsule shifted an opening on which a hand could enter.

  
Izuku stood in front of the machine, with a sad look and teary eyes _Poor Dr. Light, he was forced to destroy his life's work and watched the death of his two children... Can I even honor his legacy? Am I even worthy of such expectations?_

  
"If you are not decided on what to do," Dr. Light cut in between his thoughts "Think about the good that you could do with this gift that I am offering you, instead of doubting if you are deserving..."

  
_...He´s right, I shouldn't focus on whether or not I am worthy, but make myself worthy of it..._

  
With a determined mind, Izuku took off his glove and put his hand on the opening; which secured the limb and suddenly Izuku feels something pierce and insert something warm in his wrist, to then feel that warmth travel from his arm, to his chest, to spread throughout the body.

  
Izuku wasn´t uncomfortable with the warmth, and he no longer felt pain from the injection, then he saw how his whole body began to glow and he felt the clothes he was wearing change with something and the weight of something on his head and back, but the brightness did not allow him to see clearly.

  
When he could see again, he stared in amazement at the suit the capsule gave him and approached the reflection of a car to look better. It looked like a jumpsuit with the main color an almost black green, with a red symbol on the chest and on the sides of his head, which now had a green helmet with different shades, dark green in the center and light on the sides, separated by lines that protrude from the helmet which, along with the sides of the suit and below the symbol on the chest, was aquamarine; with yellow parts on the helmet and on the shoulders, with light green gloves that reached to the elbow, along with boots of the same color that reached to the knees and a backpack on the back, which when removing it, saw that it had a grip and 4 grips protruded in each corner and when taking out one from the upper right corner, he was surprised to take out a green sword with a triangular shape, and when taking out the others, an energy spear that transformed into a whip and two energy tonfas appeared; He put them away and grabbed the "backpack" and it activated a shield.

  
**_"Hello"_** "WAHHH!!!" Izuku suddenly shouted, who in panic threw the shield, which pierced the washing machine that after continuing a few more meters, turned and returned to Izuku who without thinking, grabbed it and deactivated **_"You must be more careful, the Shield Boomerang is currently in it´s sharp mode”_** “Who are you ?!” Izuku asked surprised, after all, not every day you have a voice in your head. Maybe I imagined the capsule and I'm going crazy ... **_"You're not going crazy Izuku, by the way before continuing, you can talk to me on your head, just transform your thoughts into words "_**

  
Calmer, Izuku sits on the sand _“Ok, hello? I am Midoriya Izuku, who are you? ”_ tentatively thought **_"Hello Izuku, according to Dr. Light, I am X, an AI within the biometal"_ **The recently called X said cheerfully.

  
_"X?"_ Izuku was confused by the meaning of that name **_"Yes, exactly, Dr. Light named me that because I am the first artificial intelligence that is able to think freely."_** That was hugely surprising, as only recently the foundations of artificial intelligence were reinvented. _"W-wow, that's amazing, Is that how advanced you are?”_ **_"What do you mean? But I was invented two hundred years ago, was there an error in my calculations about the advancement of technology? Robots with my designs should be common in your society, even outdated..."_** asked puzzled and confused X

  
_"...Didn't Dr. Light tell you about the situation?"_ now it's Izuku's turn to be confused **_"No, he just told me it was a shame he didn't have more time to get to know me or that he was able to see my growth, after that he put me into hibernation mode; the next thing I know is that I look through you testing the shield"_**

  
_"... according to Dr. Light's message, he and Dr. Wily did not believe that they would survive the civil war that was occurring at that time"_

  
_**"Civil war?"**_ asked X confused

  
_"You see, it all happened about two hundred years ago, in the city of Quig Quig, China…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had in mind that Izuku would get Megaman X´s armor, but I tought it better if he gets Megaman.EXE´s suit, and seeing the "backpack" in the back, I tought it would make sense if he carries the weapons there...
> 
> The weapons seen in the chapter are, respectively, the Z-saber, the Triple rod and Chain rod combined (the chain rod is crafted using what remained of the triple rod in megaman zero 2), the Recoil rods, and the "backpack" is the Shield Boomerang.


End file.
